Planetary Prairie Galaxy
Missions Star 1: Draco Piranha's Blistering Furious Flight Mario must defeat the angry Dragon-Like Piranha Boss: Draco Piranha. Secret Star 1: Planet Mario Mario must feed a hungry luma 40 star bits to unlock a new galaxy shaped like Mario's head out of dirt and grass. Find and capture 3 star bunnies around the galaxy they will reward you a power star. Star 2: The Star Power Of The Tower Mario must get to the top of the tower. And Mario must use Star Spin to break the crystal with a power star inside. Secret Star 2: The Caged Star Mario must find a ground pound switch to open the cage with a power star in it. Mario must get to the power star in under 50 seconds before time runs out or it's closed and you have to go back and try it again. Star 3: Planet Of Plant Piranha Mario must get to threw the garden full of piranha plants. Mario must defeat all prickly piranha plants to get to the galaxy with the spiky piranha to defeat then the power star will appear. Secret Star 3: Follow Me Bob-Omb 2 Mario must find the bob-omb dispenser inside the glassed like galaxy with a power star inside, and to make it follow you to the barrier and explode to break the barrier, and to get inside and get to the power star. Star 4: The Sight Of Adventure Mario must find all 5 silver stars by looking threw the binoculars to make the silver stars to appear in front of the area that your on, and the power star will appear. Secret Star 4: Shoe Mario's First Prickly Steps Mario must get threw the waterfall inside and use a sling star to sling you to the launch star to land under the galaxy and then go inside a cannon that will shoot you to the thorned planet, and defeat 1 of the enemies that are using the shoe suit and the suit is available to use for a power up to turn into Shoe Mario, and then use the shoe suit to walk over the thorns, and to collect 5 silver stars on the galaxy the power star will appear on that flagpole onto the other side of the galaxy. Speedy Comet (Red): Draco Piranha Speed Run Mario must beat "Draco Piranha's Blistering Furious Flight" in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Draco piranha Daredevil Run Mario must defeat Draco Piranha with 1 health bar without getting hit. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race Of Planetary Prairie Galaxy Mario must beat Cosmic Mario to that power star. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of The Tower Mario must get up to the tower and avoid fast-foe enemies to that power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Planetary Prairie Galaxy. Mario must collect 100 purple coins on Planetary Prairie Galaxy. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo Of Piranha Plants Mario must defeat 50 piranha plants in under 100 seconds. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Of Planetary Prairie Galaxy Mario must find the power star on Planetary Prairie Galaxy in the dark wait for flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Draco Pirahna Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Category:Mario